


Reunion, Revelations, Departure...

by betterthanfirewhisky



Series: Crawling back to you [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanfirewhisky/pseuds/betterthanfirewhisky
Summary: 12 days- that’s all he got with Ginny after having waited for months and months to finally be with her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Crawling back to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Reunion, Revelations, Departure...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series Crawling Back to You and some of it won't make sense, if you haven't read (at least the last 3 chapters of) Navigating Distances- the first installment of the series.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Ginny hears a knock on her bedroom door and drops the night gown she has been folding to carefully place in the open trunk.

Her face lights up immediately as she pulls the door open. It’s Harry.

“Hey” she greets him with a lingering kiss cradling his face in her palms pulling him close.

“Hi” he grins as they break apart. “All packed up?”

“Almost” Ginny replies, turning and walking back into her room with Harry following her. “Just a little last- minute packing left. Did I pack my toothbrush?” she muses rummaging through her clothes at the far- left corner to extract a pouch- “Oh yeah, here it is.”

She looks up from the trunk shoving the pouch back to its place.

Harry is standing at the edge of her bed staring at the pile of books that Ginny was going to pack next, with a scowl on his face as if the pile has personally offended him in some way.

“Hey” she reached for his arm over the trunk “Okay?”

“Hmm?” Harry looks back at her and rearranges his features “Yeah, of course, I’m fine. Listen, I’ll just wait for you downstairs with Ron and Hermione OK? Or do you want me to help?”

The truth is, seeing all her belongings neatly packed or piled up to be packed makes his impending separation with Ginny seem much truer and more inevitable than anything else has. Suddenly his throat closes up and his heart starts beating much faster than it has all day. He has to get out of this room.

“No, that’s OK. I just need to pack these books and some socks and my und- umm, so, I’ll see you downstairs in ten minutes. OK?”

Harry nods and smiles at her, then leaves the room and heads downstairs, unable to shake off the grimace that was forming on his face.

12 days- that’s all he got with Ginny after having waited for months and months to finally be with her and touch her and hold her and kiss her again and now, today, she is going away from him yet again. It just isn’t fair.

Sometimes he feels like whatever little time he gets with her is nothing short of a miracle, and that he should be grateful for every single second of it instead of complaining about that time not being enough, for some part of him still believes that he doesn’t deserve her. That she can do so much better than him. That he is never going to be enough for her.

However, on other occasions like right now, he feels like he is done. Done with sufferings and longings and crawling through darkness trying to chase light. And she is that light. And he has finally made his way to it. She is where every dark tunnel he has crawled through in his life, ends- a blinding spark, a warming ray of hope, the living embodiment of love- love for him. And he feels like it can’t be- shouldn’t be termed as selfish if he wanted every single moment of his time to be spent with her, curled in her embrace, basking in her warmth.

As he looks up towards the living room, he sees Ron and Hermione enjoying the last few minutes of each other’s company before they would be forced to bid each other farewell. He smiles at the sight as his mind wanders back to the evening 12 days ago. 

_That fateful evening when months of wrestling with self -doubts and anguish and insecurities had finally ended with overwhelming confessions of love for one another, Harry and Ginny had flooed hand in hand to Grimmauld Place, so that they could break the news of them being back together to Ron and Hermione, who, Harry was sure, would have been waiting impatiently by the fireplace to greet their friend, they had so enthusiastically sent off to the Diagon Alley to win the love of his life._

_Instead, Harry and Ginny found the couple immersed in a deep snogging session on the biggest of the couches in the living area of the old Black family home._

_Both Harry and Ginny had to avert their eyes away before it could get any more embarrassing for any of them and the entangled couple was only brought back to their surroundings when Ginny “accidentally” knocked over a huge metal vase rendering the house echoing with loud cluttering sounds of bronze hitting marble._

_After Ron and Hermione became aware of their company and adjusted their clothes and Kreacher entered and then quickly left the room muttering his displeasure at unannounced guests knocking over his master’s possessions, both stared wide eyed at Harry and Ginny waiting for one of them to announce their union._

_As Harry opened his mouth to give them the news they wanted, Ginny discretely grasped his wrist holding him back._

_“You two must be wanting to hear what happened between us in the Diagon Alley. So- um- we talked- a lot, me, Harry, Simon.” Ginny took a long breath as if preparing herself to deliver the worst possible news “Harry and I have decided to remain friends” she turned to Harry, smiling, and Harry looked at her in utter shock until he spotted that mischievous glint in her eyes. His expression softened in relief immediately._

_“Simon and I are going to continue dating when we are back at Hogwarts.” Ginny piled on turning back to the anticipating couple, whose expression changed dramatically from excited to bewildered._

_“Yeah, yeah…we thought this would be the best for each of us. Ginny and I, we could have never worked out” shrugged Harry walking over to sit on one of the armchairs._

_Ron looked too lost for words while Hermione was clearly panicking._

_“Could have never worked out? Are you both out of your minds?” squealed a heavily breathing Hermione._

_“Look, we are not saying we liked doing it, but we did what was right,” Ginny explained._

_“ **This** is right?” demanded Ron recovering from his initial shock. “You dating that perverted creep is right?”_

_“Hey, you have no right to call Simon a creep” Ginny’s index finger flung in a threatening manner in her brother’s direction while Ron threw his arms in the air in disbelief “So what if he has dated over half a dozen girls in past two years, or he practically drools over anyone who is even marginally curvy, or if he probably lost his virginity at the age of twelve-“_

_“Wha-“ started a baffled Ron._

_“-You can’t judge people like that dear brother and you certainly can’t tell me whom I can or can’t date”, finished Ginny seeming perfectly at ease in shocking her brother to his very core with startling and somewhat disturbing revelations about her ‘new boyfriend’._

_Hermione’s bewildered eyes darted from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry._

_“Weren’t you miserable at the thought of her dating another guy- what- two hours ago? What the hell are you rambling on about now? What exactly happened?” she demanded from Harry in angiush._

_“Well Ginny talked sense into me, Hermione and made me see that I have been chasing something already lost and- well” Harry’s face split into a grin “I- I’m sorry, I can’t do this any longer” he burst out laughing “Sorry Gin.”_

_To his left Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks and to his right Ginny shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at her boyfriend._

_“You didn’t let it last for even 10 minutes. You suck Potter” she chided._

_“And yet” retorted Harry catching his breath “you are head over heels for me Weasley.”_

_Ginny’s cheeks reddened at his comment and under his fond gaze._

_“Will somebody explain what’s happening or are you waiting for one of us to have a stroke?” squealed Hermione._

_Ginny let out a snicker as she walked over to join Harry, who pulled her to his lap and nuzzled her neck._

_“Please tell us you are back together or I might have to kick your arse for doing that Harry,” scowled Ron in a disgusted tone._

_“Of course, we are back together Ron” chimed Harry._

_“You better stay at least 15 feet away from my boyfriend’s arse at any point of time Ronald Weasley” warned Ginny at the same time._

_The very next second a beaming and squealing Hermione had wrapped them both in a bone crushing hug._

“Ron, go check on your sister, see what’s holding her up. You all should be heading out now.”

Mrs. Weasley’s distant calls bring Harry back to the present.

“Harry’s already up there checking on her. I wouldn’t want to go in there just yet,” Ron yells back to his mother.

“I’m right here Ron” Harry informs him appearing at the foot of the stairs. “And Ginny will be coming down in a few minutes,” he can’t manage to keep his dejection out of his voice.

Of course, his two best friends are quick to comprehend his tone, judging by the sympathetic look Hermione gives him and the sudden interest Ron takes in his cuticles.

“Hey” Hermione reaches for his arm rubbing it trying to soothe him “It’s just a few months. She’ll be back before you know it” she smiles at him.

“Yeah” Harry sighs. “It’s just- it’s only been 12 days since I’ve had her back and it’s going to be months before I see her again” he hangs his head and shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. “It’s just not fair OK? It sucks,” he practically whines lightly kicking the back of the sofa that Ron and Hermione are sitting on.

“Okayyy, I’m ready” Ginny’s sing song voice proclaims from the floors above.

In a few seconds she joins the waiting trio in the living room carrying her trunk that has been charmed to be featherlight. Nevertheless, Harry moves to her side taking the trunk from her.

“The ministry car should be here in a minute or so, we should head out to the garden maybe” he suggests checking his (Fabian Prewett’s) watch.

“Ok girls, here are your sandwiches for the train” says Mrs. Weasley emerging from the kitchen and handing a lunch pack each to Ginny and Hermione “And since you two are going directly to Grimmauld Place after King’s Cross”, she adds indicating at Harry and Ron, “I have packed some shepherd’s pie and pudding for you. It should be enough for at least two meals if you store them in that refricurator thing to keep them from going stale,” she hands two huge containers to Ron, who rolled his eyes at his mother’s mispronunciation.

“It’s refrigerator mum,” he corrects his mother.

“I don’t recall being obligated to remember every stupid muggle appliance’s name young man, so you better think twice before taking that tone with me” Mrs. Weasley snaps back.

“Now, you two” her features immediately soften as she shifts her attention to her only daughter and her youngest son’s girlfriend whom she had considered a second daughter since years. “Get in here” she says opening her arms for both the girls, who rush to embrace the older woman.

“Now, when you get back to school, you need to really devote yourselves to your studies. This is a very crucial time. Your NEWTs are getting closer and soon you will be making your names as qualified professionals in the wizarding world. Hermione dear, I have full faith that you will be paddling your way through multiple offers before you accept something of your liking. But, Ginny, I still have no clue what you are inclined towards doing after Hogwarts. I hope you have started taking your future career seriously and are not just messing around on your broomstick. I know leading the Quidditch team for your house is a serious business, but-“

“Mum, let it go for now, we’re getting late,” Ginny interrupts her mother before she can spoil her mood by dropping yet another subtle hint that Quidditch, in her opinion, was not a viable career option for her only daughter.

Ginny has not yet revealed to her mother that what she deemed as the most unsuitable career for her little girl was exactly what had caught Ginny’s interest as the only suitable career for herself. And this has been her line of thought since over two years.

However, whenever Molly had tried to scratch through the surface a little bit and tried to lure her youngest into one of the many promising jobs at the ministry, the response she had received was anything but enthusiastic. The only time she had spotted Ginny talking with real excitement about anything was when she discussed Quidditch strategies with her brothers and her boyfriend which worried Molly to no limits and she had started dropping many hints regarding her disapproval of the path her daughter might probably have chosen for herself.

Ginny had told Harry that she was going to let her mother know of her intentions, only when she did actually make it to a professional team. This was one of the confessions that came along with the numerous other revelations each of them made to each other on the night before Christmas, and Harry had wondered whether Mrs. Weasley’s introduction to Ginny’s chosen career path was going to be anything as shocking as her introduction to Harry and Ginny’s relationship had been.

It was funny how things had unraveled, not to mention embarrassing.

_The day after Harry and Ginny had got back together, they couldn’t see each other because of Harry being busy with his training and Ginny being busy with welcoming Charlie along with her parents. The next day was Christmas Eve. Harry and Ginny had both agreed that it was best if the family apart from Ron didn’t know anything about their relationship yet, because, since the very first day that Ginny had arrived home for Christmas Holidays, Mrs. Weasley had been after her about her future and career, and Ginny did not want to give her mother another subject to lecture her on. And letting her father or any of her brothers know was not wise either because the news would have reached Mrs. Weasley in no time. Both Ron and Hermione had already agreed to keep mum till the couple in question decided the time was right for everyone to know._

_And that’s why, when Harry had arrived at the Burrow on Christmas eve with Andromeda and Teddy, the baby perched on his hip, he was quite startled (and a little bit delighted internally) at the way Ginny had decided to greet him._

_“There he is” she drawled emerging from the kitchen and walking towards him, in a voice dripping with affection that he had never heard before. “My handsome boy. My sweetheart,” she added grinning ear to ear._

_Now, all that was startling for two reasons: One, Harry and Ginny had never addressed each other in such gooey, mushy way and never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Ginny doing something like that._

_Reason number two, it hadn’t even been forty eight hours since they had decided not to reveal their relationship to the Weasleys any time soon, and yet here she was walking to him in front of almost her entire family greeting him in the most dramatically sappy way she had ever done, practically spelling their newly reformed relationship out for everyone._

_And then, something entirely unexpected happened making Harry flush and curse his brain for making blatantly wrong interpretations. Ginny reached him and took the baby from his arms balancing him on her hip, nuzzling his cheek._

_“Hello there, cutie pie. I missed you” she said planting a sloppy kiss on the baby’s cheek._

_And that’s when Harry realized the mushy greeting wasn’t intended for him and he felt his face burning in embarrassment at his own stupidity._

_“Careful with your hair dear, he is in that phase where he grabs on to anything he can reach” Andromeda warned Ginny._

_“Will keep that in mind,” Ginny replied bouncing the baby on her hip and heading back to the kitchen “Now let’s get the cutest baby in the whole world, some snack.”_

_The small Christmas Eve get together then accelerated in full swing with drinks and dinner and exchange of numerous news. The highlight of it all being Bill’s announcement about Fleur’s being 10 weeks pregnant._

_Christmas celebration quickly turned into an impromptu congratulatory party for the expecting couple. The moderate merriment had turned to indescribable euphoria. Mrs. Weasley sobbed into Bill’s chest for no less than fifteen minutes and planted multiple wet, sloppy kisses on Fleur’s cheeks leaving the part Veela a little shaken (in a good way) for a few moments._

_Amidst all the jubilation though, Harry didn’t get a chance to talk to Ginny in private till after dinner._

_When the Weasley brothers (except Percy) headed out to the garden for a friendly Quidditch match Ginny promised to join them sometime later choosing to help her mother with the after dinner kitchen duties first and had dismissed her mother from the kitchen taking over the responsibility of cleaning the kitchen up. Hermione, Percy, Arthur, Molly and Andromeda along with Teddy marched to the porch to enjoy the match. Harry denied the offer to play with the others using the imbalance his presence would cause between the teams as an excuse and took the chance to sneak into the kitchen in lieu of washing Teddy’s formula bottle, which he practically had to snatch from Andromeda, to steal a few moments of privacy with his (secret) girlfriend._

_“Hey you” she grinned at him once he was right next to her._

_“So, I assume the ecstatic future Aunt has finally decided to stop ignoring her boyfriend,” Harry huffed._

_“I’ve not been ignoring you. Just taking the necessary precaution around the family.”_

_“So, the precaution excludes even a polite hello?” he demanded rinsing the bottle in his hand and placing it on the counter under a cleaning charm and washing his hand._

_Ginny dropped her wand to the counter and gaped at him._

_“You’re right, I’m sorry. I guess I got too paranoid. I kept thinking that even if I did so much as smile at you, everyone will know right then, there’s something going on between us.”_

_Harry chuckled. To be completely honest, he had been feeling a little over conscious too._

_“Do I still get a chance to make up for my blunder?” she asked stepping closer to him and running her right hand up his torso._

_“Oh, you might have to make up for it repeatedly” Harry whispered huskily lowering his mouth to hers snaking his arms around her waist._

_“God, it was so hard to keep my hands off you tonight.” Ginny panted when she pulled away to catch her breath. “We’re gonna have to start meeting some place else where we don’t need to sneak around like this.”_

_“No arguments there, love. If I ever deny the opportunity to give you a proper, uninhibited snog, kill me” Harry replied pulling her lips back to his, making Ginny chuckle against his lips._

_And then, his traitorous left hand, on its own accord, slid up her side and cupped her breast._

_“Woah, don’t get too frisky there Potter, we are still under the same roof as my entire- fully conscious- family” Ginny playfully chided._

_“Sorry. But it’s your fault too Ok? You just- you get me so out of control,” he drawled kissing her again- hard. And soon it became an all- consuming, steamy clash of tongue against tongue, heated bodies pressed together, his erection digging the inside of his jeans and her knicker sopping with her arousal._

_“Harry dear, if you are done here- oh,”_

_The couple broke apart jumping at least 10 feet in the air. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the kitchen door, with a couple of pillows in her hands, looking same amounts of amused and aghast. For about a whole minute, the three stared at each other in deafening silence._

_“Mum?” finally Ginny broke the silence._

_“Yes dear, I just needed Harry to take these pillows up to Ron’s room where he would be sleeping tonight. I hope you are still spending the night here?” Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Harry._

_“Erm- oh.” Harry calculated his options. Would it be better to run from the spot at the speed of lightening and never cross the threshold of the Burrow again, or own the situation and graciously stick to plans he had made earlier. He chose to go with the second option._

_“Yeah- yes” he managed, all his energy going into avoiding eye contact with Mrs. Weasley, “If that’s Ok?”_

_“Oh of course dear,” Mrs. Weasley chimed darting inside the kitchen and handing the pillows over to Harry._

_He started to move as soon as the pillows were secure in his arms but was immediately stopped by Mrs. Weasley “Oh, Harry, I would not suggest you stepping out of this kitchen for a few minutes. You might need some time to- calm yourself down.”_

_Both Harry and Ginny’s faces reddened at the remark that was clearly a dig at Harry’s erection._

_“And Ginny, you might want to run upstairs and change into something that doesn’t have the print of soaked fingers on your chest area.”_

_Harry turned to Ginny while she looked down to examine her top. Sure enough there was a watery print of Harry’s hand on the breast he had cupped a few moments ago. And if possible, their faces reddened even more to almost match the color of Ginny’s hair. The heat that their bodies had been radiating at the moment, it was a miracle that they both hadn’t evaporated into thin air._

_Without another word, Ginny sprinted out of the kitchen to her room and Harry lowered the pillows to his waist. With a final smile at Harry, Mrs. Weasley followed her daughter out of the kitchen._

_Harry waited till his erection was gone and Teddy’s bottle was clean (which did not take long) and he too sprinted off to Ron’s old bedroom._

_Four hours later as Harry lay in the spare bed in Ron’s old bedroom listening to his best friend snoring in sound sleep, he couldn’t keep the anxiety from his and Ginny’s earlier encounter with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen out of his mind. After the said encounter neither he nor Ginny had tried to steal any one on one moment with each other and had strictly avoided any proximity with Mrs. Weasley._

_Harry knew he couldn’t just let the fairly shocking turn of events pass without an explanation to Mrs. Weasley, but even the thought of that talk was sending shivers of panic down his spine. So, after two hours of tossing and turning in his bed, he finally decided to go and speak to Ginny about his concerns._

_To his surprise, as he pulled open the door to Ron’s room, he saw Ginny climbing up to him. He quickly made his way to her._

_“So, you couldn’t sleep either?” she asked in a hushed voice when they got in level with each other._

_“No, I was actually coming to see if we could talk”, he answered smiling sheepishly._

_She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs “Come on, let’s go to my room. I wanted to talk to you too. And if I recall correctly, there’s a lot of making up I’ve got to do” she’d winked at him setting hundreds of butterflies soaring in his stomach._

_Once they were safely inside, she pinned him to the door, and kissed him soundly making every rational thought escape his mind for a few glorious moments._

_“So, what is it that’s keeping you awake?” she asked pulling back from him._

_“Huh?” it seemed that any ability of thinking straight he’d possessed was left behind as soon as the door to Ginny’s bedroom was shut “Oh, that? Um-“_

_Smirking at his lack of eloquence, slightly smug with the fact that it was caused by her, she guided him to her bed and patted the spot next to her for him to sit._

_“I believe there’s something you want to talk about,” she queried again._

_“Yes. Yes, there is. I-“ he ran his hand through his hair making it even more disheveled than before. “It got really awkward earlier, with your mother. I think I owe her an explanation but I have no idea how to talk to her.”_

_Ginny stared at him for a few seconds like he’d just made a barking announcement about his ambition to become the greatest dragon breeder in the whole of Britain._

_“That’s what was keeping you up tonight?” she asked furrowing her eyebrows._

_Harry shot a non- verbal ‘Duh’ at her arching an eyebrow earning a head shake in return._

_“In case you didn’t notice, it totally wrecked our plan to keep ‘us’ a secret from your mum. You’re the one who insisted on keeping it a secret. And it has come out in the worst possible way. Isn’t it bothering you?”_

_“Yes, it is bothering me a little, but I’ll talk to her. It’ll be fine. And yes, this is not ideally how or when I would have wanted her to find out about us but, there are other things that are bugging me more to be honest,” she confided._

_“Like what?”_

_Again, her eyes widened like she couldn’t believe him._

_“Harry, don’t you want to talk about last year? In our letters we’d decided we would talk when we meet each other, and well, here we are.”_

_Most of the time they had got to spend together after patching things up (which wasn’t particularly long) was spent in snogging in Harry’s bedroom, and talking had taken a back seat. When Ginny’s fingers, while wandering under his shirt, had discovered the slight oval shaped bump on his chest rimming a part of skin that felt much softer and delicate than the rest of his body she had pulled back and raised an eyebrow in question. But Harry had brushed her query off. “It’s a long story. I will explain later. I promise.”_

_Ginny had let herself drop the thousands of questions she had wanted answers for, for a later time and allowed herself to melt into Harry’s yearning embrace._

_But since she had left her boyfriend’s place that night and made it to her home, her mind had prickled and burned with unanswered questions again._

_Recalling Harry’s words from the Diagon Alley she continued further -“And we really need to talk about this thing about you stalking me on some map.” Her tone got quite challenging by the end making Harry chuckle._

_“You’re making it sound much creepier than it was.”_

_“Then explain and prove me wrong” Ginny leaned back so her back was resting against the head board._

_“Well, I couldn’t see or contact you and I just missed you so damned much, it physically hurt.” Harry brushed his face with his palm. “I just used to take the map out and look at your dot and somehow feel connected to you and make sure you were still at Hogwarts- alive,” his voice faltered at the word. For a fleeting moment it felt like he was back in that tent at some random corner of the country, hoping beyond hope that Ginny was safe and was thinking about him, while having no idea if he would live to see her again._

_She placed a gentle palm on his shoulder squeezing it lightly, reminding him that he didn’t have to hide in some tent anymore and she was right there with him, encouraging him to continue._

_“I used to think, if I stared at your name long enough, you would somehow know that I was thinking about you. I didn’t realize it back then Ginny, but I had been in love with you all along” he sighed._

_Ginny scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She lightly kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder._

_Harry continued “Though it had started with trying to spot Ron on the map when he left us but-“_

_“Ron did what?” Ginny’s head shot up at lightening speed, her eyes brimming with hundreds of questions._

_Harry shook his head “That’s a terrible way to say that. I should start from the beginning.”_

_And then he went on to explain how he, Hermione and Ron had hunted and destroyed the horcruxes in complete detail starting with his trip to the cave with Dumbledore to his trip inside Snape’s memories which led him to discover that he himself was the last horcrux. He talked and talked into the night for almost three hours, pausing when Ginny demanded to examine the marks that Nagini’s attack and the locket burning against his chest had left him. She traced each and every scar- small or big that his torso contained with her fingers and he explained how he got each one of them (or at least each one that he remembered getting). Though she didn’t say a single word, the pain she felt for him was evident in her eyes._

_During his narrative Harry had to spend about half an hour in between to calm Ginny down when the part with Ron’s departure came up._

_“He abandoned you.”_

_“But he came back.”_

_“He just left. Just like that.”_

_“BUT HE CAME BACK. And he saved my life and destroyed the locket. And he was under its influence when he’d left. Come on, Gin, you do understand what it’s like to be manipulated and controlled by Riddle.”_

_Ginny scoffed “Go on.”_

_And it took another hour and a half, but Harry finally finished his story_

_By then Harry was half lying on the bed with Ginny’s back flushed against his chest and their limbs intertwined._

_They sat like that in silence for a few minutes till he heard a sniff._

_He gently pushed Ginny off of him and sat upright trying to turn her to face him “Gin?”_

_“You could actually have died that day – or maybe even much earlier” Ginny brushed a tear away. “You might not have come back.”_

_“Does it matter what **could** **have** happened? I’m alive. We both are” he assured her taking her hands in his and squeezing them lightly. “I’m here with you. I was given a choice to return and I took it. I chose to return to life. To you.” He gently kissed her knuckles. “Stop killing yourself over what **could’ve** happened, Ok?” _

_He pressed his lips to her forehead and she nodded wiping her cheeks._

_Ginny turned back and began leaning on him to revert to their initial seating position but Harry stopped her, holding her by her shoulders._

_“Wait. Can- can I have a look at your back? Please.”_

_Ginny turned and gave him a quizzical look, but then realization dawned on her._

_“The marks are almost gone now Harry” she smiled at him._

_“Can I please look at it? Just for my peace of mind?” Harry implored._

_Ginny just stared at him for a few brief seconds and then turned her back to him and stretched an arm to her back to carefully toss all her hair across her shoulder giving him a silent go ahead to lift her baggy night shirt and examine her back. Harry followed, gently lifting her top up._

_She wasn’t wearing a bra, and though it did make something flip and roll inside his stomach, it wasn’t important right now._

_The skin of her back was slightly more reddish compared to the pale skin on the rest of her body. The violent red streaks he saw over the summer were gone and instead there were very faded red patches on her freckled back, making it look like she is recovering from some particularly troublesome rashes._

_He traced his fingers along the patches sending goosepimples all over her skin, but let her top cover her back again, quickly before his mind could start to wander._

_As she tossed her hair back across her shoulder. He grabbed her left arm and slid the sleeve of her top up to her shoulder. The drying blisters that had covered a long cut on her arm had gone and the scar from the cut had faded to a great extent. Harry let out a sigh in relief._

_When his eyes met her, there was only one word he could manage- “How?”_

_And so, Ginny had set to describe every moment of torture she had suffered by the hands of Carrow siblings. The attack by Crabbe which had left the now fading scar on her arm. The whip she had to take on her back till she was at the verge of passing out. The surge of relief that had hit her when Bill had come with the news of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all, being safe at the Shell Cottage along with Dean and a goblin. The little details from the rebellion that she along with Neville and Luna had been leading. The anxiety that Luna’s abduction from the Hogwarts Express had piled up on the already- never ceasing anxiety about Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_They stayed in each other’s embrace and talked till the morning._

_“I am so sorry Gin.”_

_“It wasn’t your fault”_

_“I should never have let you go back there. I should’ve taken you to some place safe” Harry lamented._

_“No. I would never have been able to live with myself if I was curled up safely in some corner and let my friends and family risk their well being everyday. I’m really glad and honored that I got to be a part of the resistance and I would’ve never had it any other way” Ginny countered._

_“Then, at least I should’ve been there with you. I could’ve saved you from-“_

_“You were exactly where you were supposed to be Harry. You couldn’t have given up on your mission just for me- and you shouldn’t have either. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t have anyone. There were people to look after me whenever I was hurt” she assured him. “Neville, Luna, Seamus, Michael-“_

_“Yeah, I can’t tell you how reassuring your ex -boyfriend being close with you is” he playfully pouted making her chuckle._

_“But seriously, I’m glad there were people to take care of you. I know you can take care of yourself”- he hastily added as her eyebrows started to rise, “but still. I would’ve never forgiven myself if you’ve had to deal with all this alone.” Ginny knew Harry was thinking about her first year (his second) when she had to fight the powers of Riddle’s Diary alone and Harry or even her brothers had no clue._

_“And now, I’m here to take up the task” he said leaning to kiss her forehead again._

_“Well, if I was to let anyone ‘take care of me’, I’d rather it’s you than anyone else” she replied snuggling into his side._

_It was their sheer good luck that everyone had drunk so fervently the previous night, downing glasses after glasses of mead and fire whiskey after the announcement of Fleur’s pregnancy, because Harry had stayed in Ginny’s room till over 7 in the morning, and nobody- not even Mrs. Weasley woke up to discover him there. Finally, at half past seven Harry had very reluctantly torn himself from Ginny’s arms and left her room._

The feeling he had that morning while leaving Ginny’s room wasn’t much different to what he’s feeling right now as the group of four heads out to the gardens of the Burrow to board the Ministry car. It’s just intensified about a thousand folds now.

Just as the four reach the outskirts of the property of the Burrow, two faint pops announce the arrival of Bill and George just outside the boundary of the wards.

“Leaving already?” asks George approaching the party of four.

“Clearly” says Bill pointing to the Ministry Car parked right outside the boundaries.

“Well we made it just in time then” George says as Ginny slides into his open arms.

“You really came all the way here to see us off?” inquires a suspicious Ginny narrowing her eyes.

“Of course” George pulls back from her looking appalled, one hand flying to his heart in an overdramatic display of shock. “Why would you ever doubt that?”

“So, the answer is -No” Ginny shakes her head.

“Fine. Mum said I can come over to get gnome saliva for this new product I am developing” George admits.

“That’s mighty selfish of you George” Bill taunts, “but I’m not like that. I came here to say goodbye to my little sister and tell her how much I’m going to miss her” he continues stepping forward towards Ginny with outstretched arms but Ginny makes him come to halt pressing a firm hand to his chest and arching an eyebrow which is clearly a non- verbal instruction. ‘Just spill the truth’.

Bill lowers his arms to his sides accepting defeat. “I came to ask Mum, if she can accompany Fleur to her Healer’s appointment tomorrow while I’ll be busy at work.”

“Well I think you can both back off now, Ok? I’ve got this” Ron steps in with an air of smugness and pride in his voice. “Unlike you two, I am a responsible big brother, and I’m enough to escort Ginners to the station. I’m not just going to _accidentally see her off_ while I am actually lurking around for my own selfish motives.”

“You’re only coming with me ‘cause you want to see off Hermione” Ginny crosses her arms over her chest while Hermione shakes her head at Ron’s awful attempt to win his only sister’s confidence over the rest of his brothers. It was quite adorable though, how they were fighting and pulling each other down for their baby sister’s validation.

“It’s Ok guys. I know you are all really busy people who clearly can’t take time off their busy schedules to bid farewell to _the best sister in the world_ before she departs for months- and it’s fine. I’ve got someone who actually does have time for these trivial affairs,” Ginny says hooking her arm with Harry’s.

Harry smiles at her. Bidding a proper goodbye to Ginny is anything but trivial for him. It’s as important as it’s painful to watch her depart. Their eyes remain locked for a few brief seconds, before Ginny tears her gaze away from him.

When Harry looks back at the Weasley brothers, he finds them all scowling at him, and immediately recomposes his face to wipe off any signs of being lovestruck for their sister.

Bill’s scowling face under those scars was particularly intimidating, and one look at it transports Harry to two days after Christmas when for the first time Harry had felt intimidated by Bill like this.

_The day after being discovered by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen of the Burrow, in a not very convenient position with her daughter, Harry had mustered up all of his courage, long after the presents had been unwrapped (Harry had got Ginny an exclusive leather bracelet with Holyhead Harpies logo on it and Ginny had got him a Gryffindor sweatshirt) and Charlie, the only Weasley brother apart from Ron, who was left at the Burrow, had flooed away to meet some school friends and Hagrid, informing his mother he’ll not be coming back till late the next night, and went to talk to Mrs. Weasley. He apologized for what she had to witness the previous night and explained his and Ginny’s relationship to her. By this time, they had been joined by Mr. Weasley. After Mrs. Weasley filled him in about her daughter’s new romantic establishments (while Harry sat there in awkward silence resolutely avoiding Mr. Weasley’s eyes), Harry assured both of them that he was completely sincere in his feelings for Ginny and would do everything in his capacity to make her happy._

_He was expecting Mr. Weasley to completely flip out and lash out on him, but instead what he received was a warm, assuring smile._

_“I can’t think of a better man to date my Ginny” Mr. Weasley had said, patting his shoulder “And it’s really respectful of you to come to us and explain. Molly and I tiptoed around her family for years before they got to know we were dating. In fact, I think they only knew after we were engaged” he chuckled while Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern gaze warning him not to reveal any more than necessary._

_“Thank you, Mr. Weasley, for approving of us. Well I should get going now” Harry said gratefully._

_As he reached the door something clicked in his mind and he turned back to face the only people he had known that came closest to parents for him._

_“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, is it Ok if I take Ginny out for dinner tomorrow night? I’ll drop her back home on time, I promise.”_

_“Oh of course, Harry” said a beaming Mrs. Weasley._

_“Right. Well I’ll just go and ask her then.”_

_Of course, Ginny happily agreed to his request for a date night, while deeming his decision to ask her parents’ permission first as absolutely unnecessary and yet another example of Harry’s stupid nobility._

_So, the next evening at six, after his training, Harry picked Ginny up from the Burrow, and together they went to a Muggle Shopping Mall (one of the biggest in London), where Harry got to enjoy Ginny’s childlike curiosity and fascination with the Muggle objects. It was endearing in every way._

_His insistence to buy her a rather expensive but gorgeous midnight blue dress that he caught Ginny eyeing every few seconds as they roamed around a clothing outlet, was shot down sternly by her furious protests._

_After a couple of hours in the mall, they made their way, down to a popular Italian restaurant. As there was no vacant table when they arrived, the receptionist guided them to the waiting area. Upon approaching the indicated seats close to the bar, they came face to face with-_

_“George?”_

_“Ginny?”_

_“Harry! Hi!”_

_“Harry?”_

_“Hi Angie. Hi George.”_

_“What are you doing here?” both George and Ginny demanded at the same time, while Angelina watched in amusement and Harry sheepishly tried to find anything to look at other than George._

_“We’ve come for dinner of course” both George and Ginny replied, again at the same time._

_“Wait” said George. “You are- you’re not on” his eyes narrowed making Harry desperately wish he could sink into the wall behind him. “Are you two here on a date?”_

_Ginny didn’t seem even slightly troubled by her brother’s sudden stern tone and astound expression._

_“No, we’ve come to compete and see who can gorge more pasta before exploding” she sarcastically replied._

_Unfortunately, George failed to sense the sarcasm and foolishly asked “Then why are you all dressed up?”_

_The three simultaneous eye rolls seemed indicated._

_“They **are** on a date George” Angelina quickly stepped in for some damage control. “We should leave them alone” she whispered lightly tugging her boyfriend’s arm and his eyes grew bigger and bigger._

_“Mr. Weasley your table is ready” the guy from the reception barged in. On carefully eyeing the group of four, he quickly added “Ah, I see you all know each other. We do have a table to accommodate four.”_

_“Oh, that won’t be required” said Ginny._

_“Are you sure? We will not be ready with your table for another half an hour.”_

_“It’s fine. We can wait” assured Ginny. George nodded furiously in agreement earning a harsh nudge in the ribs from Angelina. But Ginny’s stomach immediately contradicted her words by letting out a loud growl._

_Harry stepped closer to her. “We can go somewhere else if you want.”_

_George was visibly relieved by Harry’s suggestion but Angelina didn’t seem to be on board with him._

_“Don’t be silly. We can all have dinner together, right here.”_

_“We really don’t want to interrupt-” Harry tried to politely turn the offer down but was immediately cut off._

_“You’re not interrupting anything. And Ginny’s clearly starving” Angelina said, reaching towards Ginny and wrapping a comforting arm around her._

_“Well that’s true” Harry grinned fondly at Ginny._

_“Seriously Angie, it’s no problem, we can wait, or go some place else” Ginny tried to argue but again Angelina shut her down._

_“No way.”_

_“Can you please make a decision fast. I don’t think we can hold either of the tables much longer” the waiter impatiently prodded._

_“It’s decided then. We’ll take the table for four please” Angie implored to the waiter._

_Both George and Ginny turned to Angelina in protest but another growl from Ginny’s stomach held her from saying anything, and even George took pity on his sister and agreed to have dinner with her and Harry- where agreeing means rolling his eyes, sighing in defeat and pulling Ginny by her arm towards the table indicated._

_And that’s how Harry and Ginny’s first date turned into a double date._

_The initial awkwardness passed by the time appetizers were served and they actually ended up having a great time. George even went on to say “Well I’m happy for you Ginbug. I know how much you’ve adored the boy who lived as a child and now instead of trying to shove broken spectacle frames on a ragged black haired doll and dating it, you can snog the real person” he smiled at his sister as if he couldn’t have said nicer words about her. Ginny scowled at him in return._

_“Oh, you should have seen her face when Mum finally discarded the doll” George continued unfazed by any amount of glares. “She looked like she was told she only had a week to live. Actually, it was just like the time when she was five and one day, out of nowhere Charlie announced- ‘tonight’s bedtime story isn’t going to be about the boy who lived but some scaly, voracious, fire spitting dragon and its trainer’. George did a perfect impression of his older brother. “She cried into her pillow like- Ow” Ginny kicked him hard under the table as Harry and Angelina discretely snickered covering their mouths._

_Later, as Ginny and Harry left the restaurant and parted ways with George and Angelina, Harry turned to Ginny “Well that wasn’t bad, was it?”_

_“No. It was actually quite fun. But I do wish we’d got some more time on our first date for just the two of us” said Ginny._

_Harry checked his watch. It was half past nine. His mind was racing thinking of how to best use the little time he had left. And then an idea cropped up._

_“We still have a little time before we need to get you home. And if you’re up for it, I think I can make up for the time lost.”_

_Ginny just raised an eyebrow at him in response._

_“Come on” Harry said taking her wrist and pulling her to a deserted passage away from the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. He apparated both of them to Grimmauld Place._

_Ginny shot him a confused look but he kept walking towards his Godfather’s old home with her at his heels._

_“I like the way you think, Potter” Ginny smirked as he unlocked the front door._

_Harry blushed slightly. “Well your brother is home right now, so I don’t think either of us can think **that way.** ”_

_Ginny’s face fell a little but Harry’s infectious excitement didn’t let her disappointment last much longer. He took her straight to the back of the house, greeting Ron and Kreacher on the way, exiting the back door through the kitchen and stepping into the back yard, where covered under a heavy tarpaulin was-_

_“Is that Sirius’ old motorbike?”_

_Harry held one end of the tarpaulin and in a swift motion pulled it off of the motorbike. “Yup” he said, popping the ‘p’. “All repaired and fully functional.”_

_“Wow”. Ginny stepped closer to examine the bike, watching it with amusement and surprise._

_“Would you like a ride?”_

_“Of course” Ginny gleefully responded._

_“Well hop on,” Harry said handing her a helmet._

_Harry took the front seat and Ginny cradled the back of the seat wrapping her arms tightly around Harry’s abdomen._

_He pressed the buttons making the bike invisible and then taking it to the air._

_They flew around London for a few minutes and then headed to Devon. In just a little over an hour, they were lowering to the grounds just outside the Burrow, giddily talking and giggling like a couple of 14 years olds. Finally, Harry pulled the breaks just where the wards of the Burrow ended._

_“That was without a doubt, the best date ever” chimed Ginny pulling her arms off Harry’s waist. “Did I tell you how cool and unbelievably sexy you look on this thing?”_

_“About five times through the ride” grinned Harry. “Does that mean, I can count on a second date?” he teased._

_“Oh, you can count on a lot more than a second date” she teased back leaning forward to kiss his cheek._

_He turned around capturing her lips, taking her by surprise. “I wish it didn’t have to end” he said as they broke apart._

_“Me too. But the good thing is, it’s almost weekend and we can have a lot more time together, preferably at your place” she winked at him again._

_He chuckled and brushed a stray hair from her face. His face suddenly got serious and his eyes were spilling with affection._

_“So, I guess this is goodbye for today” he said in a much softer tone._

_“Won’t you come inside?”_

_“Your Mum won’t let me leave for at least an hour then. And I’ve an early day tomorrow. As much as I hate it, I should get going now” Harry said, a little crestfallen._

_“Oh” Ginny’s face fell. “Anyways, we will see each other Saturday right?”_

_“I can swing by with Ron tomorrow for a little while, if you want”, Harry’s face lit up in hope._

_“Can’t say no to that face now, can I?” Ginny leaned to kiss him again and felt him grin against her lips._

_“I love you” he said pulling back slightly and grinning ear to ear._

_“Love you too” she grinned back and closed the distance between them._

_“GINNY.” An angry yell made both of them jump apart. Thankfully, Harry had already settled the bike securely on its stands or he was sure they would have fallen hard, taking the bike along with them._

_Turning back to the source of the sound Harry saw Bill standing at the gate of the Burrow, his arms folded across his chest and eyebrows furrowed in anger. His face, under his scars, looked murderous and Harry felt all color draining from his face._

_“Bill?” Ginny said softly, demounting the motorbike and trying to defuse the tension by smiling at her furious brother. “Hey”._

_“Ginny, get inside” Bill said sternly, his eyes fixed on Harry, “I have a few things to discuss with your new boyfriend.”_

_Ginny sucked in a sharp breath, as if preparing herself for the worst. “Whatever you’ve got to say to Harry, you can say it in my presence” she firmly replied._

_Bill’s gaze averted from Harry to Ginny, his expression not changing at all and remaining just as inflamed._

_“I said, go inside, Ginny. And it’s not a request.”_

_Ginny gulped, for she had never seen her oldest brother, her role model, so mad at her ever before, but apart from that she didn’t flinch a muscle._

_Sensing Ginny’s anxiety, Bill rearranged his features to look less furious and assured her “I just want to talk to him, that’s all. But in private.”_

_When Ginny still made no attempt to head inside the boundaries of her home, he further added “I promise I won’t be too hard on him. There will be no yelling, and no derogatory comments at all.”_

_Ginny worriedly looked at Harry, who gave her reassuring nod saying ‘I’m gonna be fine. Don’t worry.’_

_With one last apprehensive look at Bill, she headed inside. Once, Bill was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Harry._

_“Harry, I’ve known you for over five years now and over these years I’ve had nothing but admiration and respect for you. But this is my little sister who’s getting involved now. And that, I can’t take lightly.”_

_Harry nodded in understanding and Bill continued calmly “I know perfectly well what Ginny feels for you. I saw it when I told my family about you, Ron and Hermione being safe and temporarily residing at my home. She almost broke down in front of everyone in relief when your name was mentioned and she was sure you were alive and safe. And that’s not like her at all. That’s when I knew that you were much more than a friend for her, much more than even a crush._

_And I knew you too had feelings for her when your expression shifted at the mention of her name. I figured there might have been some history between you two. But I don’t know if your feelings for her are same as hers. Now, I’m sure there are girls everywhere willing to throw themselves at you and you can easily enjoy as many flings as you want, that you are even entitled to. I mean it’s your life. But this thing with my sister, if this is just some casual fling for you, and you are just going to break her heart-“_

_“Casual fling?” Harry interrupted sounding astonished and hurt. “I don’t reckon it’s possible for me to ever think about Ginny casually. I just don’t have the ability to do that. And talking about breaking her heart, I’ll have you know, that I was just as heart broken about being apart from her as she was.”_

_He went on to explain how he and Ginny had started dating towards the end of his sixth year and how the sudden demise of Dumbledore, and the concern for Ginny’s safety had forced him to separate himself from her and how after overcoming their grief and insecurities after the war, they had got back together._

_“Look, Bill, there is no good reason for you to believe me when I say this, but I care for Ginny as much as you do. Hurting her, causing her even the slightest of pain is the last thing I would think of doing, ever. She’s-“ Harry sighed, “she’s one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And I had to let her go once because the circumstances didn’t allow us to be together for long and leave us both with this massive baggage of unresolved resentment and pain, but I am never going to let that happen again. For anything. Whatever may come our way, I’m not letting her go as long as she is willing to be by my side because she-“ he sighed again and ran his hand through his unruly hair. Bill’s accusation of him being with Ginny just for a bit of amusement was just offensive and wounding. He was desperate to make himself clear to him. “She is everything I never had. I just- I”_

_“Ok. I got you” Bill came to his aid as he struggled to make the required impact. He looked relieved and annoyed at the same time, but his expression had definitely softened to a great degree. “I’m sorry I offended you. But she’s my baby sister and I have to protect her from every harm in the world, make sure she is physically, mentally, emotionally safe.”_

_“I understand.” Harry smiled politely at Bill._

_Perhaps unwillingly, but Bill’s lips twitched into a small smile too._

_“She always looked up to me when she was little” his smile grew wider and eyes fogged reminiscing older, much simpler times. “I wasn’t around much, ‘cause shortly after her birth I had started Hogwarts but whatever little time we got together, we bonded just perfectly. I was her hero who could do anything, and she was this little baby, I had to shield at all costs, from the big bad world. She’s grown up so much now. I guess I just don’t like how fast she’s growing up. I still want her to be that little girl who would jump excitedly at the sight of her older brother returning from school and run to him, crying for the special magical Billy ride on his shoulders.”_

_Harry chuckled imagining Ginny as a toddler, running with her tiny, chubby legs to hug her brothers, her mane of red hair flying behind her._

_Just like that, the tension was defused, and Harry wasn’t some guy dating Bill’s little sister, trying to steal her away from him. He was one of Bill’s mates again, one he had fought alongside, one he was prepared to die for, in an attempt to move him safely across hundreds of miles, away from the depressing dwelling he was forced to call home._

_“Just as long as we’re clear on never hurting my sister part-“_

_“I swear I’ll be careful not to do that” assured Harry, smiling._

_For a moment they looked sheepishly at each other, not knowing what would be the right thing to do next_

_“Come on, we should head inside now. Mum must be wondering. Ever since she’s told me about your little date, I’ve been roaming around outside waiting for Ginny to return. It’s been over an hour.”_

_Harry really had an early day the next day, and it was really getting late, but he supposed he could spare another half an hour or so, if he was firm enough not to fall for Mrs. Weasley’s insistence to make him stay longer. He secured Sirius’ bike in the Burrow’s garage and flooed to Grimmauld Place about a quarter of an hour later, after having joined Mr. Weasley, and Bill for light drinks, and diverting Ginny’s goodnight kiss (in presence of both her parents and her particularly intimidating older brother), to a chaste kiss on her forehead, earning a very obvious eyeroll from her. He left before Charlie had arrived so he had no idea whether Charlie was aware of the current dynamics of Ginny and himself._

Thump.

Ron shuts the back door of the car as he takes his seat inside.

Harry has taken the front seat beside the driver after securing the girls’ luggage in the magically extended trunk of the car with Ron, still in a daze from recollecting the events of his first date with Ginny but acutely aware of her brothers’ gaze following his every move. He deems it safest to keep his distance from Ginny in front of them, especially Bill, hence, selecting the front seat. As he can see from the corner of his eyes, both George and Bill seem satisfied by his choice.

Ginny however, does not seem too pleased judging by the look she gives him in the rear view mirror. He tries to shot back an apology through his eyes and Ginny looks away shaking her head. They all wave at George and Bill as the car takes off. 

An hour later, they stop at a petrol station.

“I need to use the loo” says Ginny stepping out of the car, as the driver unlocks the petrol tank. “Babe, can you get me some gum while I’m in there” she asks Harry who was also getting out of the car to stretch his limbs for a bit. “I’m feeling nauseous with all this supersonic driving”.

The ministry car was enchanted like the Knight bus to cover the distance from Devon to London in half the time it should have actually taken, whilst being completely invisible to the Muggle population so as to avoid the traffic regulation authorities.

“Sure love. Anything else?” Harry asks as Hermione and Ron follow him getting out of the car. Ginny shakes her head.

“I’d like a soda pop” says Hermione cheerfully tugging Ron’s sleeve.

Ron looks confused for a moment, clearly having no idea what a soda pop is, but manages to turn it into a fond grin just in time, deciding to better follow Harry to the little store at the station and ask him instead of Hermione.

“Coming right up” he assures Hermione, who then goes to join Ginny in her walk to the restroom.

Ron gets a soda pop for himself too and Harry hurriedly pays the cashier with some muggle money for the drinks and the gum distracting him from quizzically eyeing Ron who struggles with the currencies, dropping several coins out of a green faux leather pouch with loud clatters. The coins roll and scatter in every direction and the cashier’s gaze grows more suspicious about Ron’s inexplicable need for carrying these many coins in the first place. 

They rush to collect the dropped coins and shoot an awkward grin at the cashier, before hurrying out of the store bickering the entire way.

“Why are you carrying so many coins? And why are they in a pouch instead of your wallet?

“I thought, we might need them. And there was no room for these many coins in the wallet.”

“For the love of Merlin Ron, please keep the coins to a minimum from the next time and carry notes instead.”

They see the girls emerging from the opposite direction and rush in their direction, hoping to leave the petrol station as early as possible.

“You’re done? Let’s go” says an exasperated Ron tugging Hermione by the arm towards the car.

“What’s the rush?” Hermione asks rigidly pinning her feet to the ground to resist Ron’s push. “We have plenty of time. Let me have my pop first. Can’t drink it in there during the drive. I’ll spill it all over the car.”

“Ok then, here. Drink it fast” urges Ron shoving the drink into Hermione’s hand.

“What’s the matter with you? Why do you both look so rattled?” asks Ginny, her eyes darting between Harry and Ron.

Harry begins to explain their currency fiasco to the girls leaving them in a fit of giggles.

“Oh Ron” Hermione says, affectionately shaking her head and laughing.

“What? We use coins in the wizarding world. We don’t have these note things. How am I supposed to know coins are not as important in the Muggle world.”

“I don’t know,” Harry brings an expression of serious pondering on his face “maybe because, I told you so when we were getting the currencies converted?”

“I might have disregarded that suggestion” Ron feebly counters as Harry shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, you’re the one to talk. Like you haven’t mishandled any situation with utmost foolishness. Or need I remind you about the wonderfully tactful approach you took, not long ago, with Charlie and Percy?” retorts Ron, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Ginny and Hermione roar with laughter and Harry’s grin turns into a frown.

_So, the weekend following Harry and Ginny’s first date could be only described as ecstatic- that is, till the evening of Sunday. As promised Harry did swing by the Burrow with Ron on Friday and got to enjoy a particularly happy hour with Ginny by the orchard._

_Saturday was spent at the Burrow playing Quidditch with Ron and Charlie while Hermione and Mr. Weasley watched and Mrs. Weasley prepared a delicious lunch. The couples hardly got any time alone and soon it was time for Ron and Harry to depart and devote some time into revisions and assignments. Miraculously, Charlie didn’t get an air of his sister’s more than friendly advancements in her relationship with Harry, much to Harry’s relief who didn’t want to change Charlie’s ignorance one bit. According to him, he had done enough explaining in one week and really appreciated a break._

_On Sunday, Ginny, came to Grimmauld Place. They happily reaped the benefits of an empty house (Ron was helping George at his shop and later had plans with Hermione), by snogging for an hour straight on Harry’s bed, both hungrily reaching for more. Harry’s hand, after having made a rather zealous attempt at unhooking her bra but failing spectacularly till Ginny came to its aid and having contentedly roamed under her jumper caressing and squeezing her firm yet soft swells, slipped inside her knickers. His lips still glued to hers, he grinned at the dampness between her thighs and easily let a finger slide inside her evoking a husky moan that drove him crazy._

_He continued his ministrations at her lower body, but didn’t forget to heed attention to the upper body either. As his index finger kept pushing in and out of her, his mouth wrapped around each of her nipples in turns causing her to pull his hair hard and biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning too loud. Tasting this part of her for the first time had been surreal, but it had been way too long and he needed to be reminded what it felt like. And it didn’t disappoint. It was as brilliant as it had been the first time and the second and the third. Yes, he’d kept a count of how many times his tongue had had the fortune of flicking over Ginny’s nipples, savoring their taste. Till now, it had been three glorious opportunities and now was the fourth._

_When he finally made her explode all over his fingers, he pulled his hand out and she drew his face to hers kissing him hard and leaving him as breathless as she felt moments ago. She hastily slid his track pants to the middle of his thighs and felt his throbbing erection over the fabric of his boxers._

_Harry arched under the touch and detached his lips from hers. This was hardly the first time she was touching him there, but his trousers had always been on. And it had never gone beyond a tender caress, a gentle finger gliding up and down grazing his hardness, under his trousers._

_“Ginny-“ he sighed._

_“Sshhh, my turn Potter”. Ginny hooked her fingers on the waistband of his boxer and slowly slid it down to the level of his lowered track pants. She coiled her hand around him and he shut his eyes, sighing in pleasure as she vigorously began stroking. In a few minutes Harry let out a loud growl as he felt himself close to the edge. He prepared himself to explode just like Ginny had but suddenly she withdrew her hand from his hungrily waiting member._

_His eyes fluttered open “Wha-“ he panted._

_But Ginny just gave him a devilish smile and slowly ducked her head to the level his erection hovered, thrumming with anticipation._

_GOD. Even before her mouth made contact with him, Harry felt anticipation and excitement tingling within every cell of his body. Already he had goosebumps erupting on his skin._

_Her lips finally touched him, slow and gentle- and that was enough for the pleasure waves to completely drown and kill him._

_BANG_

_“Master Harry needs to get ready for his visit to his Godson.” Kreacher in his croaky voice reminded between the loud bangs his fist was thrusting up on the bedroom door._

_Harry and Ginny jumped apart with first bang looking wide eyed at the door. While Kreacher reminded Harry of his other appointments for the day, he hastily pulled his boxers and pants back up._

_“Er- thanks Kreacher, I’ll be out in a minute” he said mentally cursing himself for ever delegating Kreacher with the responsibility of reminding him of his schedules in case he over slept or got caught up in something (much like now). Still, coming so close to something he had only dared to fantasize about in the past was exhilarating and he somehow knew, his wait would not last for long._

_He looked apologetically at Ginny._

_“We’ll finish this later” she smiled brushing her lips on his._

_Reluctantly Harry dragged himself out of his bedroom to shower and get ready for his visit to Andromeda’s. Half an hour later, he and Ginny were at their destination where a day filled with cuddles and laughter awaited them. After lunch, they offered to take Teddy with them to the Burrow for everyone to meet the baby and to allow Andromeda some time to herself, and promised to return with him by his bed time. They reached the Burrow, just in time for tea._

_The three of them were greeted with much enthusiasm, Mrs. Weasley gushing all over the baby. The couple apologized profusely for missing lunch at the burrow, which Mrs. Weasley waved off, saying helping Andromeda was obviously more important and the next week, she would make sure that both Andromeda and Teddy joined them for weekly lunch at the Burrow._

_When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny departed to the kitchen to serve tea, Harry sat in the living room with Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Percy (the later three having stayed back after lunch for Mrs. Weasley’s delicious Pumpkin pastries, while George, Bill and Fleur had already taken off an hour ago). Teddy was peacefully perched on Harry’s lap._

_“I didn’t know Ginny was with you today, Harry” Charlie innocently asked as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley withdrew to the kitchen, but Harry’s guilty conscience immediately leapt into action. His brain going fuzzy contemplating everything he would have to endure if Charlie Weasley- the dragon tamer, had the faintest idea of what Harry had been doing with his sister earlier that day._

_“I thought she was hanging out with friends today” Charlie continued inquisitively. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair._

_“Yeah, well Teddy and I are her friends too”._

_That seemed to satisfy Charlie. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Hermione snorted but managed to turn it into a cough._

_“Yes, Harry and Ginny are really special friends” Ron muttered under his breath stifling a laugh._

_Percy, who was sitting closer to Ron, furrowed his eyebrows at his brother’s words but Charlie remained unaware of suppressed grins that were passed between Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Charlie turned to Teddy making goofy faces for the baby’s entertainment and Harry shot a warning look at Ron._

_Mr. Weasley, being the angel that he is, and sensing the tension in the room, quickly turned the conversation to Harry and Ron’s Auror training._

_Mrs. Weasley and Ginny emerged from the kitchen holding trays of pastries, scones and tea cups._

_They settled the trays on the table and took their seats; Mrs. Weasley occupying the last vacant armchair in the room, and Ginny perching on the armrest of Charlie’s chair._

_For a few minutes, the conversation easily flowed between the group, diverting from the Auror training to Charlie’s plans of settling down in life (a topic obviously brought up by Mrs. Weasley) to possibilities of Percy’s next promotion. And then, maybe because of the overall playful and cheery atmosphere or maybe because of the emotions that had been overflowing inside Harry from being in an extraordinarily happy state in his life for the first time in as long as he could remember, Harry’s treacherous tongue slipped; slipped hard._

_“Harry can you pass me a scone please” Ginny implored reaching her plate out to receive the scone._

_And that’s when it happened. “Sure babe”. Harry cursed under his breath as soon as the words escaped his lips, his heart freezing in his chest and eyes wide in shock at his own damned stupidity._

_He dared to look up in the direction of Charlie and Percy, who were both staring at him with such intensity, their eyeballs could have popped out of their sockets any second._

_Harry stuttered like a complete buffoon, “Babe, I mean, the- the baby. I was talking to the baby” he managed. “I think the baby needs changing” with that he quickly rose from his seat with Teddy and desperately wanted to rush out of the house._

_“You’re not going anywhere Potter” declared Charlie._

_Harry reluctantly took back his seat, and held tighter on to Teddy. Sure, nobody would attack him when he was carrying a baby on his lap._

_Ginny was shaking her head at his stupidity, Ron looked rather unnecessarily amused and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked concerned._

_“Why did you call Ginny,” Percy struggled to replace the word Harry had used, as if it was a very filthy cuss word that he could not bring himself to utter “-that word”._

_“You mean babe?” Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother._

_Percy winced. “Yes, why is he calling you that?”_

_“No reason” Harry hastily jumped in before Ginny could retort to Percy. “I just- it was a slip of tongue.” Naturally neither of the brothers looked convinced so, Harry, in all his wise and tactile glory further added to his explanation- “I- I’ve just got so used to talking to the baby all the time-“_

_Ginny looked at him and widened her eyes as if to say ‘Harry stop talking’._

_“Now, now Percy dear, there is no need to get so worked up about this” Mrs. Weasley intervened. “Harry is at perfect liberty to call his girlfriend whatever he likes, as long as she doesn’t object.”_

_“Girlfriend, who?” asked Charlie, quite loudly in shock. His expression seemed to be set in prayer for the answer to be anything but the one he was dreading._

_Even Harry amidst all the fright and regret he was feeling, was compelled to think ‘None of the Weasley brothers had ever been this slow, right? First George missing an obvious sarcasm and now Charlie still fishing for the answer that was practically shoved into his face.’_

_“Me, you thickhead” Ginny answered him grumpily._

_“What” Charlie rose from his chair so fast his elbow collided with Ginny’s calf knocking it out of the chair. As the chair lost balance from suddenly being vacated, Ginny fell sideways, and collided with the ground with a low thump._

_“Ginny!” several voices screamed in unison and came forward for her aid._

_Charlie who was the closest, took her arm and pulled her back to her feet. “Gin, I’m so sorry.”_

_Ginny looked at him, grimacing and rubbing her forehead which was reddening slightly at the corner. “You idiot” she started smacking every inch of Charlie’s arm that she could reach. “What was so shocking about this, that you had to knock me over?” she demanded._

_“Ow. Ow. Stop hitting me you nutcase. Mum say something.”_

_Mrs. Weasley sighed “I thought I was done with this. Ginny let go of your brother” she weakly reprimanded._

_“Not until he explains himself.” Ginny prepared herself to attack again curling her fingers into fists._

_Charlie held both her hands by the wrist, mid attack. “I’m sorry for knocking you over Ok. But a) I didn’t do it on purpose, and b) when the bloody hell did this happen?”_

_“Language Charlie” Mrs. Weasley snapped at him but he went on unfazed._

_“And why isn’t anyone else shocked by this?”_

_He looked around expecting someone to join him in his bewilderment. Finally, Percy did._

_“He’s right Ginevra. You can’t just dump a bomb like this on us. And if anyone should be explaining anything, it’s you and Harry.” He shot a disgusted look at Harry who gulped._

_“I need to explain my relationships to you? Since when? It’s hardly any of your business.”_

_“But, but, you and- you and” Charlie stuttered, still holding Ginny’s wrists at a safe distance._

_“Me and Harry. Yeah, what exactly is your problem with that? Mum and Dad don’t mind. If there’s anyone at all that Harry or I should explain our relationship to, it’s them. And Harry being the responsible, noble git that he is, has already given them all the explanation they would deem satisfactory. Now, who are you to question us?”_

_Startled by all the yelling, Teddy started to wail into Harry’s jacket and everyone’s attention diverted to the crying baby; Charlie loosened his grip._

_“Oh, sweetie I’m sorry” Ginny appeased pulling the baby from Harry’s grip and holding him close trying to soothe him._

_For a few minutes, there was no sound apart from the sound of Teddy’s muffled subsiding wails and Ginny’s cooing. At last Percy broke the spell._

_“So, everyone knew about this?”_

_“Pretty much” said Ron, whom Harry had already confided in about his unexpected encounters with George and Bill._

_Again, nobody spoke for a long time till Ginny sighed and walked out to the porch with Teddy now peacefully resting his head on her shoulder._

_Harry, torn between following Ginny outside, and remaining there, in case anyone had any more questions for him looked around the room, as everyone started to settle back in the chairs. He shot an inquisitive glance at Mr. Weasley, who nodded, signaling him to go to Ginny._

_“Hey” Harry said as he approached her from behind. “Are you OK?”_

_“No, I’m not Ok. I have blabbering, nosy prats for brothers” Ginny replied annoyed but trying hard to keep her voice low, so as to not startle Teddy again. “What right do they have, to interfere in my love life? Why can’t they just let me be at peace? I thought if I can get Ron off of my back, that would be it. But no. First Bill and now these two.”_

_“They’re just looking out for you. They don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all” he gently explained._

_Ginny rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow at him, creasing the rapidly reddening bruise on her forehead._

_“Ok. Accidents aside. They would never hurt you on purpose and won’t let anyone else do that either.” Harry stepped closer and brought a hand up to her forehead to examine the bruise. He gently rubbed it. “Besides, I can imagine how hard it must be being a brother of a beautiful, amazing girl. Your poor brothers have to be on high alert all the time trying to ward creeps off of their gorgeous sister.”_

_Ginny grimaced “I don’t know what’s worse. You sticking up for them or you being so annoyingly cheesy.”_

_Harry chuckled._

_“Come on, let’s go inside” he said taking Teddy from her and offering his arm. “You’ll both catch a cold out here.”_

_“Fine” Ginny said as unenthusiastically as possible and took the proffered arm._

_“They are really good for each other” Ron was explaining to Charlie and Percy in a hushed voice as Harry and Ginny entered the lounge._

_“And they make each other happy” said Mr. Weasley._

_“But she’s our baby sister. It’s hard for us to think of her to be dating someone and doing things it entails” Percy weakly countered. Ginny’s eyeballs disappeared behind slowly shutting eyelids._

_“Well, she’s not a baby anymore. She’s an adult and we should be treating her that way” reprimanded Mrs. Weasley._

_“Merlin, mum. Don’t feed more things in my mind than what I’m already struggling to shake off, by using words like adult.” Charlie implored._

_Ahem._

_Ginny cleared her throat loudly to make everyone aware of their presence._

_After a considerable amount of justifications both Charlie and Percy seemed to have managed to wrap their heads around the idea of their sister dating; dating Harry. Albeit reluctantly, but they both smiled at the couple and shifted on the couch offering a seat to their sister._

_It took another couple of visits to the Burrow, but Charlie finally managed to behave with Harry the same way he usually did. Soon after new year’s he’d left for Romania. But it had taken quite long for Harry to recover from the embarrassment he felt about trying to cover up the slip of his tongue and almost announcing his and Ginny’s relationship to Charlie and Percy in the worst way possible. Oh no, wait, the worst way was still how Mrs. Weasley had found out. Not to mention the lame excuse he’d tried to come up with, to make up for calling Ginny ‘babe’ of all things, had been a subject of ridicule between the Weasley brothers, for much longer than his liking._

Harry waits for the laughter to subside, but it seems his mess up is much more amusing to Ron, Hermione and even Ginny than he had thought.

“I was talking to the baby” Ron mocks in a voice that can’t be further from what Harry sounds like. This just invites more roars of laughter.

“Are we done yet?” he grumpily asks.

Ginny finally composes herself, brushes a tear out of the corner of eye and steps closer to him. “Aw, sorry love. Are you still embarrassed about that?” she asks snuggling in to him. “It could happen to anybody.”

“But it only happened to _me_. And yes, obviously, I’m still embarrassed about it. And you promised you’re done with the mockery.” Harry whines looking at Ron.

“This is the last time, I swear” Ron says trying to suppress giggles. But then bursts into laughter again.

Harry practically pouts and looks helplessly at Ginny, who shoots a warning look at her brother.

“How about” Ginny turns to Harry looking thoughtful, “we snog the living daylights out of each other in the back seat for the rest of the journey? That should teach Ron for mocking you, don’t you think?”

That shut Ron up immediately.

Ginny turns to face Ron again; an angelic smile resting on her face.

“Fine, I won’t bring it up again” Ron says through gritted teeth.

“Alright, now finish your pops” Harry gestures towards Ron and Hermione “let’s hit the road again”.

When Harry opens the front door of the car, Ginny scolds him in the most Mrs. Weasley-ish manner she could manage.

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re going to sit at the back with me for the rest of it. There’s plenty of room here.”

Ron frowns at his sister, but she retorts “Just asking him to sit with me.”

Harry happily complies and the remaining distance to the King’s Cross station is traversed holding Ginny’s hand and feeling her hot breath on his neck as she rests her head on his shoulder. He savors every single second of it. It’ll be weeks before he can enjoy this proximity with her again.

He grows quieter by the end and Ginny seems to understand perfectly, just like she always does. She wraps an arm around his waist and rubs gentle circles on his chest with the other hand, her head still on his shoulder. He follows her gesture and wraps an arm her around shoulder pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Between the joy of having his side pressed against hers and the sinking feeling in his heart from knowing how close they were to being apart again, Harry doesn’t even realize when they enter the boundaries of London, and in no time, the car is pulling up at the parking lot of King’s Cross.

The final jerk of the car draws Harry out of his daze. Alongside Ginny, he walks up to the platform in complete silence with Ron and Hemione a few steps ahead of them.

After loading the luggage in the overhead rack of one of the empty compartments, Harry turns to Ginny, preparing himself for the goodbye, while Hermione buries her face in Ron’s chest.

“Ginny” he sighs. “I-“.

“Let’s get out of here” she suggests- or commands- it hardly matters because Harry would follow either way. He nods and takes her hand. Together they make their way out of the train.

Once they are out on the platform again, keeping a distance from the buzzing crowd, Ginny tugs his arm, turning him around to face her.

She opens her mouth and then shuts it. This happens a few more times. Harry reckons, she is just as lost for words as he is.

Finally, she decides she can’t put in words what she wants to express and just presses her mouth on his. Harry encloses her in his embrace pulling her closer, as close as physically possible and kisses her back.

It’s not a desperate, hot, lewd kind of kiss, but it’s still passionate. It’s slow and tender and filled with promises. 

If oxygen wasn’t a necessity, Harry would’ve never pulled back from her. Unfortunately, air becomes important and he reluctantly has to detach his lips from her.

“You take care of yourself Ok?” he says in a hoarse voice, finally managing to put together some words. “Don’t study too hard and don’t practice too much. And write to me if you need anything at all.”

She nods smiling at him, her face still framed between his hands.

“Take your meals on time and sleep well. Don’t stay up too late at nights studying or anything.”

“Ok, mum.” Ginny playfully rolls her eyes. “Now, you promise me, you’ll not put too much pressure on yourself. I know the training is going to get more intense than ever now but you’ll not do anything too risky or heroic on your missions and you’ll give me a heads up if you ever fall for some sexy, arse kicking fellow Auror lady.”

Harry chuckles at the way she pouts and fiddles with the zipper of his jacket.

“I don’t reckon you’ve left any chances of my mind thinking about anyone but you, for a long, long time. Especially after yesterday.”

Ginny slightly blushes at the mention of the previous day, and Harry can’t blame her. Because it was the day they had made most progress in their physical relationship yet.

_The previous day being a Saturday, Harry was home laying around and daydreaming about visiting Ginny at the Burrow in the evening, simultaneously also grieving the fact she was leaving the next day. The best part of it was that Charlie had left for Romania a couple of days back and that meant there would be no one around to suddenly need Ginny’s help with some useless task or other when they tried to spend some time alone by the orchard. No one to suggest an impromptu game of Exploding Snap whenever Ginny leaned closer to him._

_As much as Harry tried to be understanding about Ginny’s brothers’ concern and protectiveness for their sister, he couldn’t help resenting Charlie sabotaging every chance of him being alone with Ginny. And it was not like all they did was snog when they were alone, sometimes, they would just talk for minutes at a stretch or sometimes they would be just snuggling and enjoying the silence. Sharing silences with Ginny was just as satisfying as sharing his opinions and dilemmas and insecurities, just his feelings in general, or sharing a heated snog._

_Harry kept hearing sudden bursts of giggles from Ron’s room, a floor above and kept wondering how neither him nor Hermione had thought of using a silencing charm; and why was he being subjected to this torture. He finally retired to the living room downstairs to get some safe distance from the giggles and their sources._

_As he began to lower himself to the couch, a sharp hissing noise made him jump about a meter in the air._

_“Harry” he heard the hiss again._

_He frantically looked around for the source of the sound, pointing his wand in every direction, and his gaze stopped over the fireplace. Ginny’s face was staring back at him from the hearth. He secured his wand back in his pocket._

_“Ginny? What are you doing in there?”_

_“Looking for you” Ginny growled. “Where have you been? I’ve been here calling out your name for almost five minutes.”_

_“I was in my bedroom, just came downstairs. Why didn’t you call out louder? I didn’t hear you up there.”_

_“Because I know what Ron’s busy doing right now and I didn’t want to shift his focus from Hermione to us. And where the hell is Kreacher? I thought at least he would hear me and inform you.”_

_“He’s at the Diagon Alley getting groceries and stuff. But why’re you- Oh god” a sudden realization hit Harry “there’s nothing wrong over there, is it? Are you Ok?”_

_“Yes I’m fine. Listen, make up some excuse and get here right now. Dad has been called for an emergency raid and mum’s at St. Mungo’s.”_

_“St. Mungo’s? Is everything alright?”_

_“Yeah, she is just seeing the healer for her joint pains. Nothing serious. But you know what this means right?”_

_When Harry just looked confused, Ginny sighed in annoyance._

_“ ’Course you don’t. This means the house is empty. I’m alone.”_

_Harry’s face immediately lit up._

_“Now, get your fit little arse over here, Potter.”_

_Harry’s mind began racing._

_“Just give me five minutes” Harry requested._

_“Fine. Five minutes. I’ll be waiting on the other side” Ginny winked at him and was gone the next second._

_Harry rushed to his room and quickly changed into something more presentable. He left a note on the kitchen table telling Ron and Hermione he’s going out for a walk. If the “walk” prolonged for a greater time than expected, and Ron gets suspicious, he’d deal with it after his return. Right now, he was running out of his five minutes deadline and was rushing back to the living room. In seconds he was climbing out of the hearth at the Burrow’s kitchen._

_As promised, Ginny was waiting excitedly just a few feet away from the hearth, bouncing on her heels. She stopped bouncing at the sight of Harry emerging from the emerald flames._

_For a second, they both just looked at each other across the kitchen and then Ginny’s lips curved into a welcoming smile._

_Harry wasted no more time, and leapt across the kitchen, finally reaching Ginny and pulling her into a hard, searing kiss. In no time, there hands were roaming everywhere, soft moans escaping their throats, and their hunger for each other growing by the second. Harry moved his lips across her jaw to her neck, peppering it with kisses._

_“Let’s-“ Ginny panted “let’s move this to my bedroom.”_

_All Harry could do was nod at the invitation and let himself to be dragged upstairs._

_They snogged and snogged, uninhibitedly, relishing the glorious emptiness of the house and much sought after silence it brought. Soon Harry’s manhood could be felt pressing into Ginny’s thighs._

_Ginny pulled back from him, her eyes darkened, and flickering with a glint of thirst for more._

_“I believe you’re ready for me to finish some unfinished business” she smirked._

_Harry’s mind spun into overdrive. In a daze, he felt Ginny undoing the button of his jeans. He stopped her holding her by the wrist._

_She looked up at him. Eyebrows furrowed in question._

_“Gin. You don’t have to- for me. I don’t mind-“_

_“I want to. And don’t worry, you’ll get to return the favor if you want to” she winked. She didn’t wait for Harry’s reaction, who was too lost for words or even thoughts at the proposition Ginny had made. Once again, his trousers were lowered to the mid of his thighs. Ginny pulled it further down to his knees and pushed him backwards to lay horizontally on his back, on her bed._

_That devilish grin was back. And Harry found himself frozen as the idea of what he was about to experience overpowered his senses._

_She placed her knees on either sides of his legs and pulled his boxers down. His erection sticking straight up, throbbing in anticipation._

_Ginny grazed her fingers across its length, her eyes penetrating into his._

_“Gin” Harry gasped “Gin, are you-“_

_And she lowered her mouth to meet his hardness with her tender lips. The very first contact sent waves of current through his body setting it on fire. Harry lost all capability to think or question and melted into the feel of her tongue gliding over his length and soon she was wrapped around him thrusting her mouth slowly back and forth._

_“Fuck.” Harry clung onto to the sheets on his sides, his breath coming in rapid, uncontrollable hitches._

_Ginny upped the pace of her motion and Harry’s hand flew to the back of her head, pushing it to allow him a deeper access. Her eyes snapped open and Harry tried hard not to break the contact of their gazes, swallowing hard. But soon Ginny’s eyes were closed back in concentration. She kept thrusting and Harry had to muster all his self control to keep himself from thrusting back into her mouth, aware that it could hurt her._

_He just laid back and let himself get tossed and splashed over by the waves of pleasure, mentally thanking his stars, that he was alive. Alive to live this day. He could not have asked for anything more. Desiring anything more would have been disgustingly greedy and ungrateful._

_Soon he was aware, how close to the edge he was. It didn’t last as long as he had imagined in his fantasies. How could it, anyway? There was a vast difference between fantasies and reality. The reality could be overwhelming, especially during the first time of actually living a fantasy. He untangled his fingers from Ginny’s hair and brought it to softly caress her cheek. “Gin” he whispered._

_Ginny slapped his hand away, as if she knew that he had intended to stop her. That he wanted her to ponder over the idea of him coming into her mouth and step away when there was still time. He had clearly underestimated her. She had no intention to stop. She kept licking and sucking and thrusting determinedly, resolutely and as he finally lost all control and spilled into her, she took in every single drop of it._

_As Ginny licked the final few drops off him and kissed the head of his shaft, he just laid there panting and sated and ecstatic._

_Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Ginny lifted her head to face him._

_“Merlin, Gin” Harry sighed, “You just killed me. I’m in heaven”. His voice was all breathy, dreamy, nothing like himself._

_Ginny chuckled and pulled his boxers and then jeans back to his waist, zip still undone and button still unfastened._

_She leaned back to rest her head on the headboard._

_“That was-“ she started._

_“Phenomenal” he finished._

_She smirked. “Thanks.”_

_It was a while before Harry regained the ability to sit and hold himself up._

_He crawled over to her and brushed his lips gently over hers. In no time they were exchanging heated kisses again, and he was getting desperate to taste her. With much effort he pulled his hand that had been massaging her breast and hooked his fingers on the elastic of her bottoms and just as he was about to pull it down, a loud clutter broke them apart._

_Panicked by the sound announcing an unexpected presence of an unknown person in the house, Ginny hopped off of the bed, reached for her wand on the dresser and leapt to pull the door open._

_“It’s mum” she informed in a whisper, after scanning the kitchen for the intruder. “Why’s she back so soon?”_

_A wide- eyed Harry just shook his head as if to say ‘I don’t know’. He wasn’t **supposed** or **expected** to know anyway, so that was quite unnecessary._

_But they found out the answer pretty soon._

_“Forgot to make an appointment” Mrs. Weasley was muttering in frustration throwing dishes into the sink. “ ‘Course he forgot. If only he had any spare time on him. Oh wait, he has” she told an invisible audience. “Only he wastes all of it stripping down stupid muggle appliances he confiscates.” Her voice and frustration level raised with every word._

_Ginny shut the door back as silently as possible, shaking her head._

_“So, dad’s in trouble” she stated the obvious._

_“So will I be, if she finds me in your bedroom” Harry reminded her in a hushed voice._

_“Right, you’re right. Ok,” Ginny said thinking fast, “I’ll go downstairs and distract her. I’ll take her out to the garden and you just floo back to your place, Ok?”_

_Seeing no other option, Harry had to agree. “This is so weird. I feel like a petty thief.”_

_Ginny reached over to him and framed his face in her hands. “I know baby. I’m so sorry. But what choice do we have?”_

_She was right. He knew she was right. He didn’t want to see shards of broken trust and disgust in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes and he certainly didn’t want Ginny to be spending the last day of her holidays being scolded and yelled at by her mother._

_So, they went on to bring their plan into action. Ginny easily conversed with her mother, no hint of guilt or shame or fear in her voice, inquiring about her early return._

_“Let’s go get some eggs from the chicken coop and bake a cake for tonight” she suggested when her mother was done venting. “It always soothes you.”_

_Mrs. Weasley agreed and gave her a grateful smile. Together they headed out of the house and Harry escaped to the kitchen to floo back to Grimmauld Place._

_Once, the panic and rush of adrenaline had subsided, Harry got to relive the wonderful quarter of an hour, he had just spent with Ginny over and over in his head. It had been particularly hard to explain the constant goofy smirk resting on his face, to Ron._

“You’re such a sly little minx” Harry playfully accuses, pressing his forehead to hers. “Getting me all hot and heavy and leaving me the next day.”

“Don’t say it like that” Ginny reprimands. “You’re making it sound like I’m chucking you after using you and abandoning you when you’re all heartbroken and what not.”

“Well, I _am_ heartbroken. And you should know that” Harry says pulling his head back to look into Ginny’s eyes. He tries his best to make it sound like a light- hearted teasing and forces his lips into a smirk; but his eyes betray him.

Suddenly Ginny’s eyebrows furrow and she looks like she’s trying hard to not whimper in pain.

“I can’t leave, if you’re going to be like this” she complains in a low voice.

Harry immediately composes himself. He can’t let his childlike selfishness stand in the way of Ginny’s future.

“I’m not being anything, Okay? I was just joking. I’m not heartbroken. If anything, this is going to be my golden chance to explore more options, see how other girls fair at- Ow.”

Ginny pinches him right beneath his ribs, rendering him jumping back, yelping in pain and rubbing his abdomen. He looks up at her. Her lips are pressed in anger and nostrils are flaring. And he breaks into giggles.

“Aw. I’m kidding Gin” he takes her back into his arms. “I already told you, you’ve made sure I don’t think about anyone else for a long time. And honestly, I just can’t” he presses a kiss to the side of her head and she buries it into the crook of his neck. “I don’t want to. I’m just going to miss you so much” he whispers tightening his grip around her and burying his face in her hair.

“Me too” she whispers back after a pause. “Just a few more months.”

“Yeah. Just a few more months” Harry confirms. Her arms tighten around him.

They just stand there holding each other for some time relishing the last few minutes of physical contact, trying to squeeze all their heartache out of their bodies through the hug.

Finally, Ginny pulls back, a single trail of silent tear trailing down her cheek. 

“Hey if you’re doing that-“

“I’m not” Ginny wipes the treacherous trail off and shakes her head “I’m not doing anything. I’m just being stupid.” She sniffs softly and then lets out a heavy breath. “I’m fine” she says smiling. But Harry doesn’t return the smile. He looks at her with dejection and so much love and question in his eyes.

Ginny sighs. “This is just not fair. We hardly had any time together, and now-” her voice trails off.

Harry recalls how he had uttered more or less the same words to Hermione and Ron and nods in understanding.

“I know, we’re going to have plenty of time later” Ginny continues “but, still.”

“I know Gin. It’s been eating me up all day. I wish I could ask you to stay. I wish I never had to say goodbye to you, not now, not ever again.”

“It’s not a goodbye. Let’s not make it a goodbye. Let’s make it- an assurance and a promise that this distance, or a few days apart can’t break us. They can’t waver or weaken what we feel for each other” Ginny says, expectantly looking up at Harry.

He smiles, a slow, satisfied, promising smile. “I like that.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “And I promise I’ll be just as much of the complete, head over heels, blabbering idiot in love with you when you return, as I am today.”

Ginny chuckles and hooks her arms around his waist. “I love you so much” she says leaning towards him.

He cups her jaw and brushes his thumb on her cheek. “I love you more” he says and closes the distance between their mouths before she could retort.

Neither of them has any idea how long they stand there kissing and pouring every ounce of love they feel for each other into the kiss. It was only the loud screeching whistle from the train, that finally forces them to break apart.

“I should go now” she whispers dejectedly.

“Yeah” he replies, but instead of releasing her, he leans to kiss her again, and she doesn’t object at all, instead lifts her head to meet his.

“I really should be going now Harry” she insists as they pull apart, yet making no effort to free herself from his grip or even to unwrap her arms from his waist.

They just stare into each other’s eyes for a second before simultaneously leaning forward again, tilting their heads, as if planning to make it a hot, elaborate snogging session.

“Hey love birds” Ron yells from a distance which makes them freeze in their tracks right before their lips could meet and finally causes them to untangle themselves “You’ve got to let each other go now, unless Ginny, you’re planning to stay back and suffer mum’s wrath.”

Ginny turns back from Ron to Harry and looks at him helplessly.

“Come on”, Harry says taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together and walking her to the train. “Let’s get you inside the damned train, so you can quickly reach Hogwarts, and quickly finish your studies, ace your NEWTs which are going to be absolutely pointless when you’re an enormously successful Quidditch star, and quickly come back to me.”

Then a sudden realization dawn on him. “Wait, you’re coming home for Easter, right?”

“How can I not, now when I know you’re going to be waiting for me. Plus, you still have some favors to return, remember?” she kisses his cheek and winks and then turns to board the train, leaving Harry standing frozen with his mouth agape like a gold fish.

He wants to follow her and tell her how absolutely ready he is to return any favors right now. But all too soon the compartment doors are slamming shut and Ginny with her cheeky grin is settled comfortably by the window of her compartment, and Harry is exchanging a hasty goodbye hug with Hermione.

Within seconds the train is finally moving. Harry, still in a daze, watches Ginny move away, blowing a kiss to him. His heart flutters with excitement of reuniting with her already, having so much to look forward to, so much to excitedly anticipate, a whole lifetime with her awaiting him, that has just begun.

And it hits him in that moment, harder than ever, that coming back to life was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still quite some time for Christmas, but I've had this one finished for a while and couldn't wait to post it.


End file.
